


Afraid

by CaptainRukia



Series: The Beasts Within [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Demon!Ichigo, Demons, F/M, Monster Hunters, Vampire!Rukia, Vampires, Werewolf!Momo, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 17:03:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2629502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainRukia/pseuds/CaptainRukia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Momo Hinamori was afraid. She was afraid of herself. She was afraid of what would happen if she lost control. She was afraid that she would hurt her friends. She was afraid that they would become afraid of her. She was afraid that Hunters would come and kill her. She was afraid of the beast that lived beneath her skin. The beast that lived in her heart. The beast that lived in her brain. She was afraid that one day, she would lose what little humanity was left and become just like that beast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afraid

**Author's Note:**

> Monsters struggling to control themselves.  
> Completely original, huh? (Note the sarcasm)

No one in Momo's class, with the exception of two of her closest friends, knew where she lived. Whenever someone asked, she would just say something like "Oh, its not important" or she would just change the subject without answering.  
Most figured her family just lived in some apartment in the outskirts of town, considering how she was always almost late.  
They didn't know that she lived by herself in an old rundown house in the forest. They didn't know what Momo went through every morning. How she always wake up in a random place, with her clothes torn and her hands and face covered in blood. Not to mention the sickening taste of flesh and organs soaked in blood think in her mouth. To top it all off was the realization that another person died by your hands always hitting hard.  
If they knew how she had to go through all that every morning, they would realize that it made a lot of aspects of Momo's personality make sense.  
She claimed that she didn't like meat, but whenever she start eating it, she couldn't stop.  
She claimed that she didn't like blood, but whenver she would watch something gory, she would watch with a fascinated look on her face. She would often drool.  
She claimed that she didn't like sports, but she was one of the best athletes on campus.But no one knew what she went through every morning.  
They don't know why Momo would kindly refuse a hamburger only to start stuffing her face with them moments later.  
They don't know why Momo would recommend not seeing a horror movie only to watch it start to finish without the blinking. Did I mention that she would drool during the gory parts?  
They didn't know...that Momo was a werewolf.  
She had been attacked by one when she was fourteen.  
Now two things can happen why you get attack by a werewolf:  
1\. You die and become food, or  
2\. You live and become a werewolf  
Momo was one of the (un)lucky ones. She lived, but barely.  
She had been in a coma for a whole month while her body recovered and adapted to the changes about to take place.  
She  was happy the day she had been sent back home with her grandmother, but that happiness quickly faded, for that night was the first night she transformed into a vicious monster with a never-ending bloodlust.  
Her first victim had been her grandmother.  
After that she moved to the forest and would lock herself up every night in an attempt to protect not just the people she cared about, but to protect everyone in the city.  
For no one was safe from the beast.


End file.
